Là où rien n'est plus rien
by Elenwe12
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant: la fin de Rivendell. Plusieurs univers se rencontrent et se confrontent dans un rêve déjà achevé.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Avant de commencer, quelques précisions qui me semblent importantes (outre le disclaimer habituel). Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi du Poney Fringant: "la fin de Rivendell" mais il a été inspiré par beaucoup d'autres choses.  
Par _Septentrion_ de Raspail tout d'abord et ces jeunes se tuant en moto: « Soyez heureuses ! Que vouliez-vous qu'ils fassent d'autre, sinon mourir à vingt ans ? »  
D'ailleurs, le poème cité à la fin est de lui et figure dans les _Sept cavaliers_. J'ai hésité à faire cet emprunt (hommage ?) mais il correspond tout à fait à l'atmosphère générale de cet OS.  
Par une vidéo surprenante, "LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX" : Fondcombe - "Trials évolution" (que j'aurais sans doute très vite oubliée sans Raspail pour chuchoter à mon oreille)  
Par _S'il faut mourir_ de Mozart l'Opéra Rock à qui je dois le titre.  
Oui, j'aime l'éclectisme. Et l'absurde et le mystère. D'où le présent OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré son aspect inhabituel x)

* * *

 **Là où rien n'est plus rien**

Il n'aurait pu rêver de nuit plus parfaite. Son manteau sombre pailleté d'étoiles épousait la terre, comme pour l'étouffer. Elle en voilait même la lune et son teint blafard. Mouchait toute lumière avant même qu'elle ne songe à exister. S'il l'avait allumé, son phare n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ces ténèbres à la beauté si absolue. Mais il l'avait éteint dès son entrée dans la forêt et il ne le rallumerait pas. C'était la règle du jeu. Sinon, à quoi bon ?

Il savoura quelques secondes le vrombissement de sa moto avant de s'élancer à l'assaut de la nature indomptée. Il connaissait ces collines, les avait déjà parcourus plusieurs fois. Il n'en était pas à sa première chevauchée folle. Mais cette fois était différente des autres. Cette fois, il était seul et il irait jusqu'au bout. C'était la règle du jeu. Sa dette à payer.

La peur lui était étrangère. Qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? La mort ? Tomber dans un précipice impossible à voir dans cette obscurité et être écrasé par l'énorme corps de sa moto ? Rejoindre la longue liste de cadavres transportés par la rivière et avalés par ses gorges insatiables ? Retrouver ses amis défigurés par la chute et les blessures, arborer les mêmes plaies sanguinolentes, lavées par l'eau de la rivière toujours si prévenante ? Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il se moquait bien de mourir. C'était le jeu après tout. Où trouver l'exaltation aujourd'hui si ce n'était en dansant ainsi sur le fil de la vie, en se moquant de tout, en riant au nez de la mort avant de venir l'embrasser ?

Il rêvait de gloire et d'exploits, d'un meilleur au-delà. Puisque le monde se refusait à les lui offrir, il avait décidé de partir à leur conquête. Piètre quête que la sienne et celle de ses camarades mais ils la préféraient aux idéaux, faux et creux, qui leur étaient proposés. Au moins, ici, il n'y avait pas besoin de prétendre. Pas besoin d'inventer un sens, une raison à leurs actes pour justifier de leur existence. Il devait juste rouler. Rouler aussi loin que possible, à une allure insensée, sur des chemins périlleux, mortels, bordés de gorge et de précipices. Survivre était la seule justification dont ils avaient besoin. Peu y parvenaient. Mais cette nuit-là, il irait jusqu'au bout et il reviendrait. Il l'avait décidé. D'abord payer sa dette, et puis la revoir…

L'autre jeu. L'autre exaltation. Aux mêmes règles absurdes et folles. Comme un autre côté d'une même pièce de monnaie. Pour avoir l'un, il fallait payer avec l'autre. Il avait gagné leur tirage au sort, elle lui avait appartenue pour toute une nuit de fièvre et de silence. Pour seul payement, il lui fallait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout de la vallée, jusqu'au fond de la combe, défier la rivière et ses gorges mortelles et puis revenir, tout simplement. Alors, peut-être, pourrait-il la revoir encore.

Il lui semblait encore respirer son odeur au creux de cette nuit sans lune, revoir sa chevelure dans l'obsidienne du ciel, sentir ses doigts délicats dans le toucher aérien du vent. Elle était partout avec lui, comme une étoile le guidant à travers les périls de sa route. Comment aurait-il pu perdre alors qu'elle le protégeait si fidèlement ?

.

Exquise chevauchée. Plus rien n'importait, que les chaos de la route et les envolées de sa moto. Précieuses secondes de liberté le corps de métal et le corps de chair unis dans la même indécision délicieuse : terre ou enfer, qui les accueillerait ? Jamais le monde ne lui avait été aussi indifférent. Il se moquait bien de le quitter, d'ailleurs il était déjà mort pour lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer sa révérence, à s'incliner superbement dans une dernière bravade. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant… C'était là le paradoxe qu'il avait recherché, le sommet d'une courbe éphémère et infini. Il n'y avait plus que lui et sa moto, précieusement enveloppés par la nuit. Quoi de plus idéal pour une révélation ?

Il ne prêtait nulle attention au chemin parcouru seuls comptaient les dangers encourus. Il ne savait pas où il était, retourner chez lui semblait maintenant impossible. Il ne s'en souciait plus, la nuit était belle. Il se laissait guider par le faible chatoiement des étoiles, guides si nombreux que se perdre était la seule chose qui avait encore un sens. Se perdre entre les arbres et les cours d'eaux, les buttes et les précipices. Se perdre dans le dédale de son âme assoiffée d'ailleurs, se perdre jusqu'aux étoiles et jusqu'à l'irréel... S'abreuver d'improbable.

La chute.

Brutale, douloureuse. Attendue. Et pourtant, impensable. Nul gouffre pour l'avaler. Nul cours d'eau pour l'engloutir. Rien que la terre dure pour l'accueillir brutalement. Il aurait dû s'envoler et le voilà gisant au sol, étourdi, le regard rivé à la voûte étoilée. Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ses astres innombrables aussi brillants. Sans doute aurait-il dû rester étendu ainsi, à contempler cette vision enchanteresse, jusqu'à ce que la mort le prenne : c'était la règle du jeu. Mais il voulait comprendre. Alors, il se redressa. Retira son casque pour offrir, enfin, son visage à la splendeur nocturne. Ce fut le dernier regard qu'il lui offrit. Il ne se préoccupa pas même du cadavre de sa moto gisant contre une statue renversée.

.

La cité était irréelle, comme échappée d'un autre monde. Sa triste mélancolie était étrangement apaisante, lui donnant le sentiment d'enfin être à sa place. Il avança sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans un rêve trop beau pour être inventé. Privée d'habitants, la cité avait perdue son âme mais quelques échos s'y ressentaient encore, émoussés par l'absence. Comme endormis dans un hiver éternel, emprisonnant toute émotion dans sa gangue froide. Une désolation telle qu'elle lui percerait le cœur si celui-ci n'était pas engourdi par la profonde mélancolie colorant chaque teinture prise au vent. Il ignorait tout de l'histoire de cette cité, ne désirait rien savoir. Elle guérissait son âme par son profond recueillement et c'était suffisant.

Tout n'était que ruine spectre d'une splendeur lointaine. Splendeur dépourvue d'arrogance car comment apaiser les cœurs souffrants en les étouffant d'orgueil ? Tout autour de lui ne clamait que raffinement et pureté, si absolus que l'homme ne pouvait être à son origine. Il ne savait pas créer ce que son cœur recherchait avidement, c'était là sa tragédie. Condamner à sans cesse rechercher un idéal qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Non, cette cité ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'aucun homme. Mais pourtant, elle existait, indéniable dans son abandon. Ses vestiges étaient la preuve de son histoire. Des teintures défraichies, des statues au style inconnu, des tableaux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas : tout était à découvrir mais tout était déjà mort. Oh, comme il aimait ce paradoxe ! Le portrait d'une belle dame à la chevelure d'ébène et aux doux yeux gris, étrangère et étrangement familière. Il lui semblait se tenir à la frontière entre deux mondes, l'un rêvé mais mourant, l'autre haï et toujours trop vivant. Mais comment passer de l'un à l'autre ?

La bibliothèque ne lui apporta pas plus de réponses, les ouvrages étaient trop vieux, trop négligés la poussière faisait partie d'eux. _Récits des Jours Anciens._ Les livres auraient-ils été en parfait état, il n'aurait du reste pas pu les lire : les glyphes courants de pages en pages, à la beauté si singulière, refusaient de lui livrer leurs secrets. Sas doute était-ce mieux ainsi il ne désirait pas réveiller les mémoires des jours engloutis. Leurs derniers gardiens étaient partis, à quoi bon les solliciter encore ? Il ferma les yeux alors que les premiers rayons du soleil mêlèrent leur or à l'air enchanteur des lieux. Leur beauté désolée était de celles qui ne survivaient pas à la lumière révélatrice du jour la douceur de la nuit était leur véritable écrin.

La réponse lui vint d'un poème qu'il ignorait avoir appris.

.

 _Épitaphe marine_

 _Ci-gisent l'amiral des phoques du sud, lion de mer de Patagonie  
et la princesse Lionne son épouse  
Dieu les conduisit de la croix du sud à la polaire sur la route des contresens  
Ils ne firent rien comme personne puisqu'ils moururent à l'envers, comme les hommes du nord naguère, lorsqu'ils allaient mourir au cap Horn.  
Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici pas plus que les marins là-bas sinon trouver un sens à la vie  
Car il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un homme pour découvrir enfin en mourant, où se trouve la Patagonie_ _ **.**_

* * *

La carcasse orpheline d'une moto vient s'écraser contre les dents du barrage. Banal accident d'un jeune qui restera inconnu.


End file.
